Un Dernier Pas
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS Aventures] Grunlek hurla le nom de sa louve dans la forêt. Pourtant, pas un son ne lui répondit, pas même son hurlement éternel pour lui indiquer qu'elle allait bien. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.


_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je sors tout juste du cinéma, où j'ai été voir Mes Vies de Chien, un film vraiment chouette qui m'a pas mal retourné le cerveau et mon petit cœur fragile. J'ai décidé tout naturellement de m'en inspirer pour écrire ce petit One Shot. Préparez une boîte de mouchoirs, vous allez pleurer. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaires !_

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages d'Aventures sont la propriété de Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Krayn et Bob Lennon. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **UN DERNIER REGARD**

Grunlek s'était levé bien avant l'aube ce jour-là. Il n'avait pour ainsi dire pas fermer l'œil de la nuit. Gamelle à la main, il hurlait le nom de sa louve dans la forêt endormie. Pas un son ne lui répondit, même pas le hurlement qu'elle émettait d'habitude pour lui indiquer qu'elle allait bien. Son bras se baissa lentement, alors que des larmes se mettaient à couler le long de ses joues. Derrière lui, ses compagnons tout juste tirés du sommeil n'osaient dire un mot. Ils savaient qu'elle avait fait ses adieux à ce monde la veille.

* * *

 _Deux jours plus tôt..._

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'Eden semblait abattue. Elle haletait beaucoup, boitait et ne s'éloignait plus du groupe. Elle marchait toujours près d'eux, mais tous avaient du plusieurs fois ralentir le rythme, en la voyant s'essouffler rapidement et paniquer en les voyant si loin. Le soir, quand ils montaient le camp, elle tombait de fatigue sur une des couchettes et n'en bougeait plus jusqu'au lendemain. Les aventuriers, inquiets, avaient alors chercher des solutions.

Balthazar l'avait auscultée entièrement, et composait des pommades à base de feuilles magiques pour éviter qu'elle ne souffre de ses membres endoloris. Grunlek veillait à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien, Shin la forçait à manger. Même Théo, quand ses compagnons dormaient, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appliquer des sorts de soin. Mais tous savaient que le moment arrivait.

Le mage avait été le premier à essayer d'aborder le sujet avec Grunlek, doucement. Il lui avait expliqué qu'elle vieillissait, qu'ils ne savaient pas quel âge elle avait et qu'il fallait s'y attendre. Le fait qu'elle buvait tout le temps était pour lui un signe évident. Ses reins étaient en train de lâcher, et toutes les potions du monde ne pouvaient lutter contre la vieillesse. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de rester sur place, dans une petite clairière, le temps qu'elle passe de l'autre côté.

Une nuit était passée. Eden n'avait cessé de gémir dans son sommeil, Balthazar, épuisé, avait passé la nuit à essayer de garder son état stable, aidé par Théo et Grunlek, lui caressant doucement la tête. Le nain n'avait pas dit un mot depuis leur discussion, ce qui inquiétait fortement ses camarades. Ils essayaient d'être là pour lui, le forçant à avaler des fruits pour qu'il tienne le coup, mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose d'autre. L'intéressé était reconnaissant de leurs efforts, mais l'état de sa protégée passait pour le moment avant eux.

Et puis au petit matin, la louve les surprit tous. Elle se leva comme si rien ne s'était passé, battant de la queue et acceptant même de manger de son plein gré. Une petite seconde d'espoir dans cette forêt bien froide. Elle avait comme rajeuni. Elle avait piquer l'arc de Shin, se pavanant avec dans tout le camp alors que le demi-élémentaire criait dessus, elle avait ensuite interrompu Balthazar dans sa lecture pour avoir des gratouilles. Elle avait accompagné le paladin dans sa ronde, attrapant même au vol deux pauvres lapins passés trop près de sa gueule. Et elle était restée auprès de Grunlek, longtemps, la tête posée sur ses genoux, le couvant de son regard bienveillant. C'était à ne plus rien comprendre.

La nuit tomba rapidement ce soir-là. Les aventuriers, souriant, s'étaient dit que si elle allait toujours bien demain, ils pourraient même reprendre la route. Eden resta un long moment les yeux ouverts, à veiller sur le sommeil de son ami nain. Et puis sans un bruit, elle s'était levée. Elle avait croisé le regard du mage, le seul encore debout à cette heure-ci. Il n'avait rien dit, il savait que le moment était venu.

La louve vint s'asseoir près de lui, il lui caressa doucement la tête, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres.

« J'ai eu un chien quand j'étais jeune. Le jour de sa mort, il a tout fait pour montrer qu'il m'aimait. Et puis il a disparu dans la forêt, et je ne l'ai plus revu. »

Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

« J'étais trop jeune pour comprendre à ce moment-là. Je me suis senti abandonné. Et puis je t'ai vu aujourd'hui. Tu es un animal incroyable, Eden. »

La louve releva la tête vers lui à la mention de son prénom. Elle plaqua les oreilles sur sa tête, et poussa la main du mage, comme pour le réconforter.

« Tu peux partir tranquille, chuchota Balthazar. Je veillerai sur ta meute. »

Eden agita faiblement la queue, puis se leva. Elle trotta jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt, sous le regard du pyromage, ne pouvant plus s'arrêter de pleurer. Elle se stoppa un instant, et se retourna, posant une dernière fois ses yeux bleus pâles sur Grunlek. Elle eut comme un sourire, l'espace d'un instant, puis elle fit un dernier pas et s'enfonça dans la forêt.

Au petit matin, Grunlek trouva le mage effondré sur un rocher, profondément endormi. Les larmes l'avait épuisé. En remarquant l'absence de sa compagne poilue, il paniqua légèrement. Sans bruit, il s'était levé, et avait fouillé tous les buissons, un à un. Refusant d'abandonner, il avait attrapé la gamelle d'Eden et l'avait agitée, en hurlant le nom de sa louve dans les bois.

Mais tout au fond de lui, il savait.

Un grand vide emplit son cœur et il tomba à genoux, laissant champ libre à ses larmes. Ses compagnons restèrent à ses côtés, silencieux.

* * *

 _Deux mois plus tard..._

Les aventuriers avaient repris la route, en direction de Castelblanc, où l'Eglise de la Lumière les avaient demandé. Grunlek avait toujours le cœur lourd, mais les souvenirs que sa douce lui avait laissé suffisait à le faire de nouveau sourire. Ce matin-là, ils entendirent du bruit dans un buisson, alors qu'ils passaient. Théo dégaina son épée, et s'approcha du bruit, méfiant. Il s'abaissa, et écarta le buisson.

« Grunlek... »

Le nain s'approcha, curieux, et son cœur rata un battement. Un jeune loup blanc était pris dans un piège, se débattant. Il cessa tout mouvement devant les deux personnes qui le fixaient, et posa son regard sur le golem, qui glapit de surprise.

Cette jeune louve avait une marque sur l'oeil, comme si elle venait d'être tracée. Le même que celui d'Eden. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences, lâcha t-il, les larmes aux yeux. Mais ça, c'est trop beau pour n'être que ça. »

Il approcha sa main. Après un instant d'hésitation, l'animal plaqua ses oreilles en arrière et posa sa tête contre elle. Une nouvelle histoire débutait.


End file.
